


Sugar Cookies for Breakfast

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Castiel was a little excited about spending Christmas with the Winchester brothers was an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, for some reason I wanted to write a Christmas fluffy thing and it's almost summer. Mostly AU, fallen Cas. Mary didn’t die until later on in life.

To say that Castiel was a little excited about spending Christmas with the Winchester brothers was an understatement. It was the first time in his millennia of existence that he was actually able to enjoy it with people he considered family. Through all of the negative feelings he was learning about and experiencing by becoming human, he was still able to get so much thrill and enjoyment out of something so simple. It let him know that some parts of this world were good; that maybe being stuck as a human wouldn’t be so bad after all. Hell, if Dean and Sam did it for this long, Castiel could certainly learn to adapt.

Even as anti-morning as he was, Cas couldn’t stay in bed past 6 a.m. He tried for a little while, tossing and turning next to a solidly asleep Dean. Dean’s breathing never faltered once as Castiel gave him a quick peck on the cheek and crawled out of bed. He figured he’d get started on making breakfast for the brothers so they could eat whenever they dragged themselves out of bed. Something a bit fancier than just toast and a glass of juice this morning.

He stopped a bit short when he rounded the corner into the kitchen, however. Sam was already sitting at the small table tucked into the kitchen nook. His hair fell messily into his face and he was concentrating deeply on the book in his lap. There was a small plate of a few sugar cookies in front of him and his normal red coffee mug, which only ever held tea. Sam decapitated the little reindeer head and munched slowly, never lifting his eyes from the words, unaware of Castiel’s entrance.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Cas said in the softest voice, so as not to frighten the younger Winchester too terribly.

He still jumped a little, startled by the unexpected voice, but he quickly gave Castiel a smile. “Merry Christmas to you too, Cas.” He shoved the remainder of the cookie into his mouth. “What’s got you up so early?” Sam nudged out a chair with his foot, beckoning for Cas to take a seat with him.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I think I’m just too excited to stay asleep anymore,” he said with a soft but bright smile. Sam pushed the cookie plate toward the fallen angel and Castiel just gave him an inquisitive look. “Isn’t it too early for cookies? Shouldn’t we at least have breakfast first?”

Sam laughed softly. “Not on Christmas Day, buddy,” he said picking up one that was shaped like a candy cane. Castiel took one that was shaped like what appeared to be a sleigh and bit into it tentatively. It gave way quickly and he took a larger bite, so as not to get crumbs everywhere. He had had cookies before, but they weren’t near as good as these. Homemade sugar cookies with icing on them in various colors. After a few quiet moments of them both chewing their desserts, Sam spoke again. 

“It’s one of the few traditions of Mom’s that I kept,” he explained. “On Christmas morning she would always be up long before Dean or I. Probably even before Dad, but he was always so busy doing last minute things. Every year I would find her doing the exact same thing. Reading through an old Peanuts comic book collection, drinking her morning cup of green tea, and eating Christmas cookies.”

Castiel remained quiet for a few moments, still gauging how this human emotion of empathy was supposed to work. In the end he settled for a simple, “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s been a while. But it is nice to be able to do things that kind of keep her spirit alive… do you know what I mean?”

Castiel nodded slowly though he didn’t truly understand the phrase. Everyone’s spirit was alive in Heaven, so the thought of one being dead was a bit more than incorrect. But he figured he wouldn’t push the subject anymore. “When does Dean normally get up on Christmas?”

Sam let out a sharp chuckle. “You know he can sleep for days.”

“Yes, I can, but in this instance I won’t,” said a rough voice from the kitchen entry.

Cas turned and looked over his shoulder as Dean walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Cas’s chest. Dean murmured a soft “good morning, beautiful,” into his dark hair before planting a short kiss behind the man’s ear. Castiel couldn’t help the smile that settled on his face as Dean pulled out the third chair and sat at the table with them.

“You didn’t need to get up quite yet. It’s not even 6:30.” Cas lightly took one of Dean’s fingers underneath the table and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles.

Dean shrugged and gave him a sleepy smile. “You left. Plus I know it’s your first real Christmas, so you must be excited.”

Castiel nodded and couldn’t keep his smile contained. “What is it that the Winchester brothers do first?”

Dean laughed at the almost clinical phrasing of the sentence. His angel was such a dork. “Well, why don’t we go take a look at the Christmas tree?” He shot Sam a quick look and his brother returned with a subtle nod.

“Why would we go look at the tree?” Cas cocked his head slightly to the side.

“Just come on, you idiot.” Dean stood and took Cas’s hand, pulling him up from his chair and toward the living room. 

Where just a normal pine tree had stood yesterday when he went to bed, now there was a fully decorated tree complete with lights, a star at the top, ornaments and presents beneath it. Castiel liked this particular light better than even some of heaven’s stars. All of the colors were beautiful. “When do you get time to do this? Which one of you-“

“We both did it after you went to bed last night. You managed to sleep right through me sneaking out of bed.”

The fallen angel quickly whirled on Dean and wrapped his arms tight around the hunter’s midsection. After a few moments he moved to hug Sam as well. “It’s beautiful. Thank you both.”

“No problem, Cas.” Sam’s smile just about split his face. “Why don’t you two start a fire for us and I’ll whip us up some breakfast real quick?” The two men nodded and Sam vacated to the kitchen. 

After they got the fire crackling lightly, they both sat on the floor in front of it. Dean smiled at Cas before leaning in for one soft kiss after another. Castiel couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky with Dean Winchester and his brother.


End file.
